pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Fuller Murray
Robert Fuller Murray (26 December 1863 - 1894), was a Victorian era Scottish poet. Life Overview Although born in the United States, Murray lived most of his brief life in the United Kingdom, most notably in St Andrews, Scotland. He wrote 2 books of poetry and was published occasionally in periodicals. Youth and education Murray was born 26 December 1863 in Roxbury, Boston, Massachusetts, son of Emmeline and John Murray, the latter a Scotsman and a Unitarian minister. In 1869 his father took him to Kelso on the Scottish Borders, and from that point on, except for a brief visit to Egypt, he stayed in the United Kingdom. He attended grammar school in Ilminster and Crewkerne, and then entered the University of St. Andrews, where he earned a Bachelor of Arts in 1881. In 1886 his father died. He worked for a while assisting John M.D. Meiklejohn, Professor of the Theory, History, and Practice of Education at the University of St Andrews, and contributed some poems to the school newspaper. Career In 1889 he left St. Andrews and worked in Edinburgh at low-level journalism, including a period of employment at the Scottish Leader. He began to have frequent bouts of colds. In 1890 he returned to St. Andrews, where he contributed occasionally to Longman's Magazine. At this point it became clear he had the beginnings of "consumption" (likely tuberculosis). In 1891 he went to Egypt, but his stay was short as he disliked it. He again returned to St. Andrews, and his 1st book, The Scarlet Gown, was published. Writing His 2nd book, Robert F. Murray: His poems, with a memoir, was published in 1894 after his death.Robert F. Murray, Robert F. Murray, His Poems with a Memoir. Lang's memoir in this work is the sole source of biographical information about Murray. The volume includes a lengthy biographical introduction by Andrew Lang. In attempting to place Murray in the context of his contemporaries, Lang said: :... the Victorian age produced Scottish practitioners of the art of light verse who are not remembered as they deserve to be. Lord Neaves, perhaps, is no more than a ready and rollicking versifier, but George Outram is an accomplished wit, and Robert Fuller Murray a disciple of Calverley who might well have rivaled his master had death not taken him while still in his pupilage. Publications * [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/16821 The Scarlet Gown; Being verses by a St. Andrews Man.] Simpkin, Marshall, Hamilton, 1891 ** 2nd edition (with introduction by Andrew Lang). Glasgow: James MacLehose, 1909. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/1333 Robert F. Murray: His poems] (with memoir by Andrew Lang). London: Longmans, Green, 1894. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.Murray, Robert Fuller, Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 8, 2012. Poems by Robert Fuller Murray #The Poet's Hat See also * List of British poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Poet's Hat" * Murray, Robert Fuller at Representative Poetry Online (14 poems) * Robert Fuller Murray at PoemHunter (132 poems) *Robert Fuller Murray at Poetry Nook (144 poems) ;Audio / video *Rober Fuller Murray at YouTube ;Books * *Robert Fuller Murray at Amazon.com ;About *R.F. Murray (1863-1894) by Andrew Lang Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:1863 births Category:1894 deaths Category:Scottish poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Humorous poets Category:Poets who died before 35